Apprentice and Professor
by Sevana Snape
Summary: Hermione becomes an apprentice of one Professor Snape. What happens when they are both are so strong willed? Many thing things could happen...


Hermione sat lazily in an arm chair in the heads common room reading a book. Her legs thrown over one side and her hair cascading over the other would give anyone who could see a pleasant sight. Through the summer and the war, she was changed. Still as smart as ever and bossy to boot, she saw a lot that a young woman should not and grew up too fast. Her nonchalant attitude and her love for life proved that. No longer was she hiding behind books or her robes. Instead she faced life head on, no longer being the little "mudblood" everyone once knew.

As she lay strewn across the chair, her skirt rested pooled around her upper thighs, giving off her long legs and high socks. Her blouse was un-tucked and the top few buttons undone. Since it was still the beginning of the school year, it was rather warm outside and in. Her once untamable hair was, and had been recently very tamable. It flowed in long honey brown curls instead of the frizzy ball she was known for.

Hermione may have given off the impression that she was reading her book, but secretly her mind was racing. At the beginning of the year, she had been assigned to apprentice with one of the teachers for the experience of working with a colleague. She had hoped endlessly to work with McGonagall, but to her dismay, Neville was given McGonagall. To her greater dismay, she was given Snape. They were to go every evening after dinner on the school days to assist their teacher with whatever they needed.

The first week of helping Professor Snape had been close to torture. He was so blunt and harsh. Almost every evening she wanted to strangle him. But after a few more nights of working together on potions, they became more civil towards each other. Well, he became more civil to her. She never really even spoke to him unless he asked a question or told her to do something. But it all changed one night.

On Friday of the second week, she had already had a bad encounter with Malfoy commenting on her "changing body" and then proceeding to say that maybe there were some good qualities to mudbloods after all. And to top it off, Ron managed to embarrass her by saying in so many words during dinner that he no longer felt the same feelings for her that he used to, and hoped she didn't mind that he was going to go ask some Ravenclaw girl out. She definitely didn't mind, but was too embarrassed to respond. He took that as surprise and a little despair and patted her shoulder telling her not to worry; someone will come along for her. When she finally arrived at Snape's lab, she was seething. He was working at a cauldron in the middle of the room with his robe lying across a near by bench and his sleeves rolled up. She knew what she would be doing. She loudly and fiercely disrobed as she had been accustomed to do and throwing her robe next to his, she rolled up her sleeves with a loud heavy sigh and walked over to stand next to him.

After a few moments of just standing with him not even acknowledging her presence, she groaned with annoyance and fell onto the bench next to their robes. The bench clanged loudly and she leaned against the table behind her with her elbows resting on it. She stretched her legs out and rolled her head back trying to relax a bit. She closed her eyes and waited for some sign he even knew she was in the room. Although she would love to just sit and not work for once.

Severus knew she had entered the room. The potion he was making was very simple and didn't need two people to brew. So he ignored her for a bit. When he finally finished, it was just shortly after she had decided to lounge on the bench behind him. As he turned around him, he very much appreciated that he had not gotten Neville as an apprentice. Her body was stretched out as she lay there. Her blouse was pulled up a little exposing part of her pale stomach. Her legs were stretched out in front of him proving that she had grown taller and definitely is healthy. Her eyes were closed and her hair hung behind her.

Realization hit him as he comprehended this was Hermione Granger and a student. It was his student. He wasn't as old as everyone thought. He may be close to twice her age, but still young. As he watched her, he leaned back on the table and crossed his arms and legs.

"Miss Granger, is there a reason you came in here so haughtily, almost threw your robes, and ended up stretched out so invitingly?" His cool voice filled the room. Hermione jumped, not realizing he had stopped working. A very faint blush crawled onto her cheeks as his last words hit her. She had always had a minor crush, if you could call it that, on him, but never even thought of acting on it.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked very handsome lazily leaning against the table. She wasn't the only one who had changed. He looked healthier. She realized that his robes actually hid how fit he was. He wasn't scrawny and thin, but fit and lean. She ran her eyes over his body and back up to his face. She blushed again as he smirked at her.

He felt a tinge of pride as she looked over his body. At least that feeling was mutual. She sat up straight as he smirked at her, straightening out her blouse.

"I haven't had the best day." She heaved a sigh as he gave her a looked to elaborate. "It was a decent day until right before dinner Malfoy made a comment that really bothered me and then Ron embarrassed me completely at dinner by beating me to the job of saying that we shouldn't get together. But what really bothers me is what Malfoy said. God, I know he is in your house and all, but he is such an arrogant prat!" She smacked the bench next to her out of anger. Snape smirked again at her.

"Well, Miss Granger, I am truly sorry you haven't had a good day. Maybe brewing some potions with me will make it better. Here, let's start with the first steps for the Wolfsbang.' He turned around as she got up to walk over to the storage cupboard. As she bent down to retrieve some ingredients, she jumped again when his voice filled the room.

"Miss Granger, what exactly did he say to get you so angered?" She turned around to see him busy setting up a cauldron.

"He said something along the lines of how I grew up over the summer and it seems that my 'changing body' is nice. Then he said something along the lines of how maybe there is one thing good about _mudbloods_." She said the last word with a little more emphasis. She hated that word. As she went back to gathering ingredients, she heard him snort.

"I would have to agree with Mr. Malfoy. But not on the last part, I can think of many good things." Hermione froze for a moment and glanced quickly at him. He was still busy setting up the work station. She turned back to the cupboard, a smile crossing her mouth. The rest of the night went as usual with nothing more said about that. That night had changed everything.

Hermione lay her head against the chair remembering how the apprentice and professor relationship continued. She remembered every night after that was filled with subtle flirting and every so often, a brazen attempt at seduction occurred. They didn't seem like student-teacher any more. She remembered one in particular a few days into the third week.

She was bent over in the cupboard again. She was used to small comments every now and then about "the view" or how she shouldn't do that because it could give someone ideas. Every time she looked at him after those comments, he would just glance at her smirking before continuing with what he was doing. Except this time, she bent over like that on purpose. She knew he was coming up right behind her. She was just getting him back for his crude comments. As she heard him coming up to the cupboards, she had bent over to look for a specific ingredient. He just stood behind her in a trance for a moment before he realized he was staring at her arse. He shifted his weight, waiting for her to move so he could get into the cupboard.

After what seemed like forever to him, she stood up and turned around with a small bowl in her hand. She smirked at him.

"Did you enjoy the view, _professor_?" She asked as she squeezed past him out of the room. He just watched as she walked back to the work station. Hearing her call him professor did something to him. It made him feel vulgar realizing it was his student he was having these thoughts about, but also made him feel dangerous. She was a student, but obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Hermione smiled at the memory. He looked rather uncomfortable the rest of that evening. The smile grew broader as she remembered times where he followed her into the storage room again and how his back pressed against hers every so often when he reached above her head for something. She remembered a few times were he would lay his hand on her hip to move her to the side so he could get something. There even was once where when he reached up above her head to get something with hand on her hip, she felt rather shameless, and at that moment bent over to get an ingredient. She knew she had affected him from the sudden intake of breath and how he reluctantly had walked back out of the room. Revenge is sweet.

The book in her lap was forgotten again as she remembered the most recent reason she was thinking about him. The whole reason she was day dreaming instead of studying.

The previous night they had been working on a serious potion. They were half way through and needed to stir it precisely. Hermione began to stir it, but was quickly halted by Snape's hand on her.

"No, Miss Granger, you stir in clockwise. Like this." He began to move her hand with the spoon as he moved behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck before he stepped back to the side. She almost closed her eyes in bliss, when she realized they were going to ruin the potion. You had to stir it the other way. She quickly stopped the spoon.

"No, I really think it is stirred the other way." She began to try and move the spoon the other way, but her movements were halted again. He took the spoon from her hand and laid it by the cauldron.

"Do you not think I know what I am doing? Who is the apprentice here, and who is the professor?" He glared at her as she looked at him hotly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning from him. He told her numerous times how being her professor was a bit kinky, but never would dwell on the thought. She started slowly walking away before she stopped as she came close to the wall and turned back around to him.

"Well, you know, sometimes I honestly don't know who is who." She gave him a smart-ass look and tilted her head to the side. He had told her many times in a husky voice that her calling him professor made him feel a little less than comfortable, and if she did it again when they were alone in each others company, he might not be able to control himself.

He stood there with his arms folded over his chest. His face was expressionless except for his smoldering eyes. There was something besides frustration in his eyes. She slipped one hand onto her hip and cocked an eyebrow seductively. She enjoyed his angry moments. He looked so powerful and strong. She knew exactly how to tear down his defenses. All day she had been flirting. She even went as far as to brush past him multiple times on her way to the storage room.

"OK, fine, you're right." She said as she took a few small steps back towards him. "It is supposed to be clockwise. I am completely inadequate compared to you. You are so much more intelligent. I am completely under your command, _professor_." She spoke seductively. Emphasis on the last word was all it took.

In two quick strides and one swift movement, Hermione was pinned to the wall behind her by his body. A fiery look was in his eyes and they were mere inches apart. His arms rested on the wall on either side of her head. She gasped as his body pressed against hers. She recovered quickly and smirked at him as his eyes bore into hers.

"What have I told you about calling me professor?" She smirked at his obvious discomfort. She slipped a hand up to his chest. And leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I just wanted to remind you who should be in control." She leaned back against the wall in time to see his eyes cloud over slightly. In seconds his lips crashed down to hers and his knee slipped in between her legs pressing her against the wall.

Time seemed to stop and their lips were touching. She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slid to squeeze her waist. She opened her mouth willingly to his probing tongue. They explored each others mouths. Battling for dominance shortly, she gave up knowing who was going to win in the end. As they ran out of air they pulled away to breath. As she tilted her head back, he placed fervent kisses along the corner of her mouth and jaw line to her ear before he whispered huskily.

"It is good you know who is more powerful." He nipped her ear slightly before pulling away. He walked backwards for a few moments, staring at her, before he turned back to the cauldron. He went back to stirring it clockwise. Hermione stood leaning against the wall trying to regain her senses.

That meaningful kiss led to Hermione's recent distraction. Not only did it pose major problems if someone were to find out, but she felt guilty that she wanted to do it again. Twirling her hair in her finger she continued to think about this new relationship with Snape until realization hit her. He had said he was more powerful. She couldn't let him get away with that. He would be getting a surprise soon enough tonight after dinner.

Getting up out of the chair, Hermione set the book on the table near by, pulled on her robe, and headed out to dinner. All through dinner she sat there trying not to think about what she could do to him. He thought he was more powerful, well, she would show him.

A/N: So, first chapter of my first story! I hope it was okay. Not sure what exactly I'm doing. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
